bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 11
The Worse Decision (Part 1) Today is Sunday, October 28. It has been a month since I dropped the bomb on doing Alex's evil plans and lost my part-time job because of the cops. I still haven't found out who might have tipped the cops off about the chop shop. I don't think that I ever will, not since I had to pick up my grade in Chemistry so I won't fail in the middle of the semester. I have it up to a C right now, so Chemistry is not to worry much about right now. I was passing and I wasn't in jail, so I really didn't have anything to worry about except for Alex. We still haven't seen him in quite a while and now we're worried that he probably has something planned for us. The only thing we didn't know was when he would take action. It was 1:00 PM and I was hanging out with Jill at my apartment, playing Saints Row ''on her Xbox 360 which she brought over. "This is such a fun game. I can't believe that they haven't released it on PlayStation 3", I stated. "You can borrow it for a while if you want", she told me. "I have been wanting to try out the ''Halo ''series, especially the recently release ''Halo 3", I stated. She moved closer to me on the bed and then she said, "How about we stop with the games for now and just make out?" "I was afraid you'd never ask", I told her. Jill and I have been going out for months now, but since we mostly hang out with others more than us the two of us, we rarely ever make-out. Sometimes, I wish I could tell her that we should just end this relationship and just be friends, but she doesn't handle rejection too easily. She hasn't since as long as I can remember. We started to make out on my bed. It was really starting to get good until I heard a loud knocking on my bedroom door. "CLAYTON, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW", my mom hollered. Jill got off me while I got up from my bed and said, "I'll be right back". I opened the door, stepped out and closed it behind me as I faced mom. "What did I tell you about bringing hookers into my home?" she asked me. "She's not a hooker, mom. She's my girlfriend. You always assume that she's a hooker". Just then, Jill stepped out the door and was about to leave. "Jill, please don't leave", I told her. "I got to go anyway. I got a text from a friend. She needs to see me", Jill stated. She stepped by us and then left through the front door. "Why do keep doing this to me?" I asked her. "Because you're a bad child", she stated. "Oh, and you're a perfect role model", I mocked her. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. I'M YOUR MOTHER. YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO TREAT ME WITH RESPECT", she yelled at me. "I can't if I have a mom who DOES DRUGS AND DATES BAD PEOPLE LIKE DRUG DEALERS", I yelled back at her. "Stan isn't that bad a person", she stated. "He hangs with bad people here and in Blakton City and steals drugs from the Zaibatsu Corporation. You know they'll kill you just for associating with him and taking some of the drugs off of him", I told her. "All you see is the bad in him", she pointed out. "It's hard to see the good in people if they treat you like utter shit", I pointed out to her. "Since I can't have Stan come here anymore after what Derek did to him, you aren't allowed to have that bitch come over anymore either", she stated. "Jill is not the bitch. YOU ARE!!!! GO INTO REHAB AND GET YOUR LIFE TOGETHER". I walked out the door and onto the street. I kept walking, even with her yelling me to get back there. Man, I hated her so much. I don't even know why I put up with her. I might as move in with Bradley. At least I know I'm welcomed there. I can't say the same thing about Markel and Cody's homes. Cody lived with a father who was always drunk 24/7 and there's not much to say about Markel's parents other than that they never want me to step in to their house. After a while of cooling down, I decided to go to Bradley's house. 2 Hours Later; 3:00 PM; Outskirts Of Carcer City After over a month of no employment, Bradley and I found our next best thing: Racing. I know that we both swore to not do any illegal activity, but we mostly do it out in the countryside where there's not much cop activity. Bradley has the fastest car out here, so we're unbeatable. Plus, we're teenagers. We're hypocrites, so we usually back away from our words. "This is the best thing that we have had for a part-time job so far", Bradley stated. "Doesn't pay much like the chop shop did, but the adrenaline is addicting", I said as the other racers that we beat handed us our money. "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll become part of the Midnight Club", Bradley suggested. "Yeah, that'll happen", I said sarcastically. Just when I got all the money, Bradley took out his phone and answered it after it started to ring. After a while, he put the phone away and told me, "We gotta see Jill. She's been hurt". "What?" I asked shockingly. We both got into the Sabre and drove back into town. "Where is she?" I asked him. "We're meeting her at our hangout", Bradley said. "Did she say what happened?" I asked "She didn't tell me anything. It was Markel who just called us. He's with her right now", Bradley told me. After a while of driving, we got to the haunted house where we saw Markel and Jill on the front step. Markel was comforting Jill as she cried her eyes out. Front the looks, it looks like someone beat her up, slapped her around and probably even pushed her around. I got out of the car, went right up to her and knelt down next to her. "Jill....what happened?" I asked her. She didn't reply, but instead cried more. "Did that friend of yours do this to you?" I asked. "Yes....it was Alex McCormick", she said outloud. We all went quiet after she said his name. We all knew that Alex would do this, we just didn't susupect that it would be Jill that he beats. "He asked me to do one more job for him and that after this one he would leave us alone", she told us. "What did he asked you to do?" Bradley asks her. "He asked me to break into the school system and delete his permanent record. I tried to get in, but the place believe it or not was heavily guarded by police after what we did to Principal White's house a month. I tried to talk to him about it, but he...." She started to cry again before she could finish. "That tears it", I said outloud. I walked to Bradley's Sabre, got into the driver's seat and drove away. I looked in the rear-view window and saw them chased after me with no avail. I wasn't thinking straight, that I know. I'm about to do something stupid, that I knew as well. But someone had to teach Alex a lesson. A very good lesson. One that he will never forget. After a while of driving, I finally made it to his house in the southern-most part of the city, where alot of run-down homes were located. I saw that his Burrito was parked in the driveway, but didn't know if he was anywhere near here right now. I got out of the Sabre and walked up to the van. I picked up a rusty metal pipe off the ground and started to smach the windows out. Then I started to put dents in the doors until the pipe broke in two. Then finally, I picked up a glass shard from the side of the van and used it to slach the tires. After I was done, I got back into the car and drove away. After a while of quiet driving, I put the radio on to Carcer Rock Radio and listened to ''Dirty Laundry ''by Don Henley. Man, that music really got me to calm down. After calming down, I finally went back to the house in Rocksnorth Bay. I parked the car and then went inside. When I went into the master bedroom, they were there waiting for me. "So what did you do?" Markel asked me. "I did the one thing to teach him a lesson. I vandalized his van". Category:Blog posts